In The Hour
by FireFlySnowflake
Summary: A sweet FerioFuu romance. This couple doesn't get enough attention. There is a little something for all the girls too. Read and review! EDIT: Alot of my reviers are saying I need to add more lemon. I can't. It's the rules. No NC17.


In the Hour  
A Ferio and Fuu romance

Ferio paced idly about his room, watching the clock calmly "tick"-ing the hours away. With his head lost in a maze of time, he'd completely forgotten to remove the heavy battle armor, which still rested on his sore, aching shoulders. Where was she? It wasn't like he'd planned on meeting her today; he simply wished to see her, his darling Fuu. He remembered the comments Hikaru and Umi had made earlier that day to the word when he'd asked them where she was.

"We haven't seen her today, but she's been asking about you lately," Hikaru replied suppressing a chuckle.

"Yeah," Umi giggled all too sweetly, "perhaps she's planning something for you."

"Yeah, _planning something…_" Hikaru added.

He looked the two girls over curiously, both of them wearing the same matching, shit-eating grins. No doubt about it. Something was up. But who else would know?

"DAMMIT," he yelled. He knew that if he didn't see Fuu soon, he would go mad.

* * *

Hikaru and Umi rushed down the hallway towards Fuu's room, running in the door and finally stopping when they collapsed on the floor in laughter. 

"What's so funny girls," came Fuu's soft inquiry.

"Oh Fuu," Umi gasped between laughs, "You had to be there! It was hilarious! Feri--Oh?" Umi stopped laughing when she saw Fuu.

Hikaru crawled over by Umi's side still giggling, but also stopping short when she saw Fuu in full view. She was still dressed in the same green uniform but it had been altered. _Very_ altered. The top was tighter and cut shorter to expose the flat of her stomach. The skirt was a lot shorter without the white slip beneath so it exposed more of her slender thighs. Her hair was straightened and it was so long that it splayed over the tops of her shoulders. It was surprising that her hair was so long when it wasn't all curled up like that. She'd also disposed of the red headband that always matched nicely with her outfits, despite its entirely opposite color. She'd also ridded herself of the glasses and replaced them with clear contacts so the depths of her vibrant green eyes could be seen.

"Fuu, you look so pretty," Hikaru gushed.

"Yeah, really pretty," Umi squealed in agreement. "But why are your clothes more revealing then usual?"

"Oh," Fuu said, looking down at her attire. "I thought I'd try something different, something new for Ferio."

Hikaru and Umi both acquired a rather large sweat drop on the sides of their heads.

"That's..." Umi started, looking rather confused.

Fuu sighed in defeat. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I still look as I normally do."

Umi snickered as an idea popped into her mind. She took her friend by the hand. " You know Fuu, I think I've got just the thing for you."

The three friends set off for Umi's room.

* * *

Ferio continued his pacing. He was starting to worry about his sweetheart more then ever. And no one had seen her throughout the entire day either! And just to make things worse, Hikaru and Umi were barely seen all day! Nobody had checked their rooms though. Being a Magic Knight wasn't always easy, so maybe they were just taking a break. He sat down on his bed and pulled off the armor, which he'd been wearing for far too long. Flopping his weary body down on the bed he stared at the ceiling. His vision blurred with weariness as he laid his head down on the large pillow. An image of Fuu blurred before him. "Fuu, I can only hope that you're safe and sound in your room right now, fast asleep." He flipped over onto his side, closing his heavy eyelids. He would try to sleep.

* * *

"Oh...my...God," Hikaru stuttered as she stared at Fuu in utter disbelief. 

Umi stood back and looked approvingly over her work.

Fuu blushed and kept her eyes glued to the ground. "Girls," she started "I can't wear this thing. It's too...too..."

"Slutty," Umi finished for her.

"Well that isn't the word I would've used Umi but I guess you could call it that," Fuu muttered. She decided to give herself another look-over in Umi's full-length mirror conveniently hanging on the wall. A pale, lime-green robe clung to her form. It was made of a sheer, soft and comfortable material despite its tightness. She crossed her arms over her breasts, seeing how clearly reveal they were in this...this thing she was wearing! Fuu sighed heavily while Umi and Hikaru stared on. "You guys are doing this to make fun of me," she mumbled shyly, embarrassed.

"Oh no," Hikaru chirped. "We were just surprised you look so good you look in it."

Fuu's cheeks remained a pink hue. "If you say so." She looked up into the mirror. She had to admit, it did look good. She sighed dreamily with a happy twirl in spite of herself. "Tonight is the night."

"What night," Hikaru asked clueless as ever.

However, Umi caught on immediately. "Eh! You mean _the_ night!"

"Yes," Fuu replied. "Tonight is the night…that I make love to Ferio."

* * *

Ferio tossed. Ferio turned. Ferio tossed and turned. Ferio tossed. Ferio turned. Ferio tossed and turn some more. He sighed and looked down at the rumpled-up sheets. He was never going to be able to sleep like this. He'd had his eyes closed for what seemed like eternity. Who was he kidding? Sleep was impossible! He needed Fuu. 

He closed his eyes and began to envision her in his mind. Her cute little smile. The way her eyes secretly lit up with joy when he was around. The fullness of her pouting lips. The slender shape of her legs. The curves of her beautiful rear. The perfect shape of her breasts. What did those breasts feel like? What did they taste like? How did it feel to be inside her?

He opened his eyes and looked down. He had a raging hard-on. 'Oh geez,' he thought, 'she really does get me going.'

He slipped a hand into the waistband of his black sweatpants he was wearing. He could feel the heat radiating from his erection. He was about to touch it when…

"Ferio," came Umi's singsong voice. "We have something to tell you!"

He grumbled and pulled himself out of bed, walking down the hall.

"Alright Fuu, go! He's coming," Umi said giving Fuu a little push.

Fuu ran down the opposite corridor, heading for Ferio's room.

Ferio came down the hall. Both girls noticed he was walking a little funny. He leaned up against the wall, standing in a rather awkward position, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. "Yes girls," he asked, annoyance clear in his tone of voice. "What is it?"

Both girls had their eyes glued to in between his legs.

"Uh….uh…" Hikaru began.

"We forgot," Umi finished and grabbed Hikaru's hand. They both turned and ran down the corridor. "Bye-bye!"

As soon as they were in the clear, both of them cracked up.

* * *

"Hm," Clef said, seeming to be straining to hear something. 

"What is it Clef," Persea asked, looking at him curiously.

"Very strange," he remarked. "I thought I heard laughter."

* * *

Hikaru and Umi's laughter began to die down after a while. 

"I can't believe it," Umi declared. "It looked like he was already turned on!"

Hikaru looked thoughtful. "I've never seen one before. But something about it…something just makes me want to see it. Not Ferio's but more like…Lantis's.

Umi thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'd like to see how big Clef is. Yeah…" she thought for a moment longer and she began to grin.

"Oh Umi, you must be thinking up a plan," Hikaru exclaimed, noticing the grin.

"Yes my dear Hikaru, I do have a plan. Come on!"

The two retreated back to Umi's room.

* * *

Ferio returned to his room. Little did he know, Fuu was now safely concealed in his closet. She had left its double doors slightly ajar, so she could look in on him before she revealed herself. 

Ferio sat back down on his bed. He looked on the night table, where he kept a small picture of Fuu. He picked it up and stared at it.

Fuu watched him, as he pulled off his pants. Her jaw fell agape as he began to stroke his erection.

"Oh Fuu," he murmured to himself, thinking he was alone. "Yes that feels so good…"

Fuu watched intensely, mesmerized by his actions. Watching him, touching himself. It was a huge turn-on. Unknowingly, he hand had slipped down in between her legs. She softly touched her clit and gasped softly. No, no! She had to stop, this had to stop, and now! That was what she was here for. She burst out of the closet. "Ferio!"

"Gah!" Ferio froze like a deer caught in headlights. "Ah…ah…Fuu…this er…" he started.

"Stop Ferio, I've seen--and heard—enough. You were masturbating, weren't you," Fuu asked, smiling coyly.

"Well you see, I…Well I…Yeah, I was. I'm sorry Fuu."

"No need to be sorry Ferio. I just want you to know that there's an alternative to what you're doing."

"There is?" He looked at her curiously, noticing the outfit she was wearing. "Oh God…you mean.."

"Take me Ferio." Fuu slid down on top of him, straddling his hips. She laid in such a way that her moist vaginal lips were teasing along his rock hard member.

Ferio gasped. He felt like he might explode if he didn't get himself inside Fuu at that very instant.

Fuu sat up, sliding her robe down past her shoulders.

Ferio, being a virgin himself, had no idea what to do. He decided to take a chance. He leaned in and very softly, ran his tongue over the hardened kernel of her left breast.

Fuu moaned and arched her back. This new feeling was sensational.

Ferio ran his hands down her body in anticipation. One of his hands stopped in between her legs. He slipped a finger past her opening and it hit right on her clit.

Fuu bit her lip to hold back her scream. She let the rest of her robe slide off and removed Ferio's hands from her body. She grabbed hold of them and used them to steady herself as she lifted herself up. She then slid herself back down on him.

Ferio gasped feeling pleasure hit him like a tidal wave. His pleasure was put on hold however, when he saw Fuu's face. It was all twisted in pain and agony. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and flipped them over so he was on top. "Are you alright Fuu…I won't continue until you tell me too."

Fuu looked up at him. The pain was beginning to die, and pleasure replaced it. "Oh God…Ferio…do it."

Ferio looked down at her, surprised by her language. She wanted it. She wanted it now. He grinned. "Beg for it."

"Please…Ferio please…I need you," she panted.

"You really want more. Tell me you want it. You want me to fuck you," Ferio taunted.

"I want more…I want it. Oh Ferio…Ferio…Take me Ferio! Fuck me!"

Ferio couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing his sweet innocent Fuu talk like such a dirty little girl. It was such a turn-on. He began to pump into her.

Fuu's body began to shake with pleasure. "Ferio…"

Harder and harder he pumped, until he was slamming into her veraciously. Faster and faster he went, making her body shake uncontrollably.

"Ferio…Ferio…I'm going to…Oh Ferio!"

"Fuu!"

The two of them were lost in their wild frenzy of passion.

But…in a dark hall…. Two figures, one clad in a pink robe and the other clad in blue, snuck up behind two very unsuspecting men.

"Clef…."

"Lantis…."

Persea, left alone by herself, backed up into a corner and slid a hand down her panties. This was definitely going to be one night worth remembering!

**THE END**

**By: Firefly**


End file.
